Mine
by ASiriuslyGleekyTimeLord
Summary: Based off of "Dalton" by CP Coulter.  Something is wrong with Julian, Logan knows something is wrong, and he thinks it's high time that he found out what it is.  Songfic to "Little Lion Man" by Mumford & Sons.  Please read and review!


Disclaimer : I don't own Glee or Dalton, but luckily, I only have random mentions of the actual Glee characters in here. Julian, Logan, Derek, Bailey, Han Westwood and Ethan and Evan Brightman of course all belong to the wondrous CP Coulter. I also do not own "Little Lion Man", that belongs to Mumford & Sons who have given me hope that some people can make folk rock work again.

A/N : Okay…so…John Logan Wright III? Yeah, he's my fave Dalton character. Julian Armstrong-Larson? He's my second fave character. Jogan/Light? It's my fave Dalton pairing. Are you getting the picture at this point? One morning, "Little Lion Man" came on the radio and while I've heard this song dozens of times before, it finally hit me, this is the perfect song for the Jogan/Light pairing. So I wrote this story. I tried to keep everyone as in character as I could, though I realize that come the end, we kind of stray a little OOC. Sorry about that. I hope you all enjoy and I hope you review too!

I would like to dedicate this story to both CP Coulter for creating the characters who inspired this, and to the lovely miss red who was my beta.

Mine

Something was going on within Stuart house, something that the prefect of said house wasn't aware of, and he wasn't happy about that…at all. Ever since the night of the Valentine's Fair he felt as though Julian and Derek were hiding something from him. Logan would walk into the common room, or even into Derek's room, and they would be talking about something, Julian's tone angry and the other concerned, but the two shut up as soon as they saw the blonde.

What Logan Wright did know was that something was upsetting Julian. There were dark circles under his eyes and he would randomly doze off - in class, in the common room, at breakfast - but when a book would slam, or a plate would rattle he would jerk awake. And every once in a while, late at night when he was lying awake, Logan would hear movement out in the anteroom followed by Derek's hushed voice, " I'm on my way, don't do anything stupid." So yes, Logan Wright knew Derek and Julian were hiding something from him, and it pissed him off. They were friends after all, and while it wasn't as brotherly as the boys at Windsor had, you weren't supposed to keep secrets from your friends when one was in trouble.

_**Light Light Light Light Light Light Light Light Light**_

One night Logan actually waited in the darkness of the anteroom, lounging on the couch, and sure enough, Derek snuck out of his bedroom, cell phone in hand as he flipped it shut. Turning on the light, the blonde raised an eyebrow at his now frozen friend. "Sneaking out after curfew again, Derek? Not smart when your suitemate is the prefect."

"Oh give it a rest, Percy," Derek retorted, continuing towards the door. "I'll be back in time for breakfast."

"Really? You and Jules go for that long, or is this an emergency study session?"

Logan's tone was cold and Derek narrowed his eyes. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about, so shut up before you make a bigger ass of yourself."

"Well, how about I come with you and the two of you can explain it?"

"Hell no Logan," Derek said, shaking his head for emphasis. "He doesn't want to see you right now."

"What the hell did I do to piss his highness off this time?"

"For once, nothing. The world doesn't revolve around you Wright. Like I said, I-" the phone in his hand rang and he answered, already walking. "Yeah, sorry, Murdoch was walking past, had to be careful, I'll be right there," and he was out the door without another glance to the prefect. Yeah, Logan really hated being left out of the loop.

Derek was back early the next morning, pre-dawn early, and took a cat nap on the couch. Logan found him there and shook his head. "What time did you get back?" he asked loudly, the other boy jolting up, looking around frantically.

"Four thirty? Five? Why are you waking me up, it's Sunday?" Derek moaned.

"Wanted to make a bigger ass of myself since I didn't earlier. Is he alright or are you still sworn to secrecy?"

"He'll tell you when he's ready, give him some space. I'm going back to bed, wake me for lunch if I'm not up already."

"Not your mother," Logan retorted to Derek as the bedroom door closed.

Now to talk to Julian. He didn't care if the actor was passed out or dying from blood loss, the two of them were having a long talk. Heading out into the hall he saw Julian's door closed, not uncommon. "Jules, open up," he said, pounding on the wood, but received no answer. Logan tried the knob and, finding it unlocked, opened the door to find an empty room. "Julian?" but the room was silent. With a frown he withdrew, closing the door.

"Logan, I think Julian was heading for the Warbler room. Maybe he needs to practice a song for Grant?" Bailey said as he walked past.

"Yeah, probably. Thanks Bailey," he called, taking off for the main building. He was going to find out what was going on in his house even if he had to blackmail Westwood and the Brightmans to do it damn it. As he walked he got thinking, if Derek had been able to do any good the night before, Julian would have been just as unconscious as he. Well, that can't be a good sign.

As he approached the practice room, Logan heard the piano, but it didn't have the normal fight and spirit it didn't when Julian Larson was at the helm. It was slower and defeated, as was the voice accompanying it.

_Weep for yourself, my man_

_You'll never be what is in your heart_

_Weep little lion man_

_You're not as brave as you were at the start_

_Rate yourself and rake yourself_

_Take all the courage you have left_

_Wasted on fixing all the problems_

_That you made in your own head_

Logan, slowly and as quietly as he could, snuck into the room watching his friend, head bent towards the piano keys. Before he had the chance to start the chorus, Logan had and Julian's gaze shot up to meet his.

_But it was not your fault but mine_

_And it was your heart on the line_

_I really ****** it up this time_

_Didn't I my dear?_

There was a look in the actor's eyes, for just a split second, hope Logan would have to call it but it was gone just as fast. Walking over, the blonde sat down next to his friend on the bench and picked up the second beat. Julian kept playing and sang again, his eyes now fixed on Logan.

_Tremble for yourself, my man_

_You know that you have seen this all before_

_Tremble little lion man_

_You'll never settle any of your scores_

_Your grace is wasted in your face_

_Your boldness stands alone among the wreck_

_Now learn from your mother_

_Or else spend your days biting your own neck_

As soon as those last words left Julian's lips, something clicked with Logan, and he knew why his best friend had looked at him in the way he had when he walked in. Julian was in love with him. Damn it. No wonder he had been so pissed lately, especially with the way Logan had been trailing after Kurt like a lost, jealous, possessive asshole of a puppy. And while he didn't know if he loved Julian back or not a lot of things started making sense and he was able to sing his part honestly.

_But it was not your fault but mine_

_And it was your heart on the line_

_I really ****** it up this time_

_Didn't I my dear?_

There was that glint again and it didn't die this time. _He's not just singing to sing,_ Julian thought to himself, _he actually gets it._ And there was so much relief at that little fact that he couldn't help the grin that appeared.

Logan kept playing and sang the final repeats of the chorus, not noticing Julian had stopped playing until he felt a weight on his shoulder. Looking down he saw the brunette had slumped sideways against him, his eyes closed. Eyebrows shot up. "Julian?" he said, getting no response. "Jules? Come on, you're kidding me right?" Half expecting the boy to have jolted up, and surprised when he didn't, Logan nudged him, but still got nothing for his efforts.

"Why the hell are you doing this to me?" he muttered to himself, looking around the room, trying to figure out what to do. After a minute he maneuvered an arm around Julian's waist and stood draping one of the actor's arms across his shoulders. Then, being careful to not wake Julian, Logan walked the two of them over and laid his friend down on one of the couches in the room, trying to make sure he looked at least kind of comfortable. And Logan had to admit, for the first time in a few weeks, Julian looked truly relaxed.

For the first time in over a year Logan paced. Okay, so Julian was in love with him. Well, not like that's awkward or anything. How long had this been going on? Did Derek know? He prayed Derek didn't know, or anyone else on the school grounds for that matter.

Looking at Julian, still dead to the world, he frowned. That couldn't be all that was going on though. A crush would not be causing him to lose sleep like he had been, or to be as jumpy as he was. Jules kept his cool better than that. But for now, Logan thought it would be better for him to get some sleep, the truth could wait a little bit longer.

"Is the Cheshire Cat taking a cat nap?"

Logan jumped and looked to the door, finding Ethan and Evan Brightman standing there, both grinning from ear to ear.

"Damn it you tow," he growled, advancing on them until he heard movement from the couch and saw Julian shifting, his brow creased. He went over and rested a hand on the brunette head. "Jules, it's fine," he muttered grudgingly, not wanting the twins to see any sign of weakness from him, and also not seeing their grins grow wider if that was even possible. Once Julian had settled, face relaxing once more, Logan turned his attention back to the intruders. "What do you want?" he asked in a soft voice, his tone menacing.

"He figured if you were going to have an in depth talk with the cat-"

"That you should probably take your medication before hand-"

"So you don't get too angry-"

"And do something you'll both regret," Evan finished, holding out a small, familiar pill while Ethan held out a bottle of water.

Logan's mouth fell open, and when he didn't move, they looked to each other and stepped forward, pressing the objects into his hands and retreating back to their original positions.

"We could have just shoved It into your gaping open mouth-"

"But we're giving you the choice."

They headed for the door. "Wait you two." Turning back towards him they raised their eyebrows. "Can you make sure no one comes in here for the rest of the day?"

"And why would we do that Knave?"

"Because…because I'm done coming between Kurt and Blaine," Logan said, admitting defeat, but not allowing it to show in his tone.

"And?" Ethan pressed, grinning, a glint in his eye.

"And if you do this for me I won't go tell Ramsey that I saw you two snowboarding off the Windsor roof during the October blizzard."

"Ah, but if you did that, then we would have to use the photos we took-"

"On our handy little cell phones here-"

"Of precious Cheshire taking an impromptu nap on your shoulder-"

"And make giant posters of it and hang them all over Dalton," Evan said before he and his brother exited.

After the door was closed and he was sure they weren't going to pop back in, Logan walked over to the piano bench, sat down, and dragged a hand tiredly down his face. He was going to be sure to kill Derek later.

Hours passed with Julian barely stirring. Of course hardly sleeping for three weeks, Logan figured he needed it. He took the pill, not very happy about it, but he took it. A knock on the door around noon signaled the arrival of food in the form of a tray with sandwiches saying "Eat me" and a couple of sodas bearing a note saying "Drink me." The blonde shook his head, but took the tray inside. He thought about waking the brunette up to eat something, but then decided he could eat when he woke up on his own.

Logan ended up staring out the window, his mind in its normally medicated fog. Time didn't mean much of anything and he didn't even notice when someone sat down next to him. "I'm guessing you took your meds?"

Glancing to his right, Logan saw Julian sitting there and, just to be sure, checked the couch, which was in fact empty. "You're not any more crazy then usual Lo'." There was a smirk on the actor's face and while he still looked tired, gaunt, and a little skinnier than normal, there was some life back in his eyes.

"Figured it probably wasn't the best idea to freak out on you," Logan replied, "you've been through enough."

The smirk faded and Julian looked at the floor. "So you know."

"After that song, how could I not know?" Jules raised an eyebrow at that one. "What?"

"You can be a bit thick sometimes. But what were you going to say?"

"Jules, I don't know how I feel about this. But…you don't need to worry about Kurt anymore, I'm done with him."

"So…it's not a no?"

"It's not a no." They sat in silence for a few minutes before Logan spoke again. "I need you to tell me what's been going on Julian."

"You mean unrequited love isn't enough?" And judging from the lack of response that he got, Julian wagered a bet that it wasn't. "Logan, you don't need to know about this. I've got it covered."

"Like hell you do Jules. You're not eating, you don't sleep, the only person you willingly talk to is Derek. You don't have this covered and whatever the hell THIS is, you shouldn't be keeping it from your prefect, let alone your best friend."

Silence returned and Logan let the words sink in for him. Julian fidgeted ever so slightly and kept glancing at the blonde ever few seconds. "I…I can't tell you," he said finally.

"DAMN IT LARSON!" Logan roared, not even the meds calming him down. "You can tell me, you're just too damn stubborn!"

"Stop it!" Julian shouted in return, standing and hovering over the blonde. "I'm not stubborn, you're too gung ho to get yourself killed you selfish bastard!" When he realized what he said, his eyes widened as he tried to regain his breath after the outburst.

Logan stood and, with retrained anger, pushed Julian back onto the bench before crouching down in front of him. "Now talk, because neither of us is leaving until you do." The brunette looked down at the blonde, meeting his eyes, and then away again. He had to tell Logan…he didn't want to, but he had to…but how?

"After…after the Valentine's Fair," Julian started, "I was going to leave, had my bags packed and everything." Logan looked like he wanted to say something, but kept his mouth shut. If he interrupted now, he might never get the truth. "Derek was helping get my bags outside when we saw…it." Julian's breath hitched and it didn't go unnoticed because Logan grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Someone had splattered red paint all over the stairs, made it look like blood, and they sprinkled rose petals all over too. And, to top it all off, there was a nice little mutilated picture of yours truly…I can't leave…"

Julian's body shook and the blonde returned to his place on the bench. Hesitantly, he reached over to wrap his arm around the boy's shoulders, and Julian just fell against his chest. Logan wrapped his arms around his friend instead. "It'll…it'll be alright," he said, not sure what would be appropriate at a time like this. What do you say to a friend when his psycho stalkers follow him to the one place he thought was safe?

"I'll talk to Murdoch and inform Ramsey and then I'll talk to Westwood about ramping up security at Stuart. We'll get it taken care of," Logan promised. Julian was still trembling and the blonde started humming softly, but he was punched in the chest after just a few notes. "What?"

"You're never allowed to hum, sing, or think about that song around me ever again."

"Why not?"

"_If I Die Young_, seriously? You're not allowed to die…period," Julian said, looking up at him. Hazel eyes met emerald for a moment before Jules reached up and pressed his lips against Logan's gentle, experimental. When Logan didn't pull away Julian pressed harder and then Logan was pushing against him, forcing him to bend backwards on the bench until he felt the cool wood against his back. But too quickly it was over and Logan pulled back and stared down at Jules. "Couch?" the brunette suggested, raising an eyebrow.

"Too small," Logan said, shaking his head. "My bed, on the other hand-" Jules cut him off with another kiss.

"Lead the way Little Lion Man."

"Only if you do the neck biting."


End file.
